MLP shorts
by Handmaiden-of-SHIELD
Summary: Chapter 8. Sweetie Belle has a question for Rarity.
1. Lament From the Moon

I can feel their eyes on me. Filled with wonder, or awe, or any other range of emotions. Or at least that's what I imagine.

My ears burn. Dams and Sires telling the little foals the legend of me. Ghost stories around a camp fire. Whatever the situation, the story is told. The evil mare in the moon. Though my true identity was lost in history.

And the horrid holiday, dedicated to the horror I cause. Little fillies and colts leaving offerings to me. It's disgraceful.

But it's better to be feared. For now, the knowledge to my presence is there. Even if only a myth, an old pony's tale, my presence is there. In the back of every ponies minds. In books. Whatever it may be.

At least now, I am acknowledged, unlike before.


	2. Gone

She stood over the crib looking at the foal that still slept there. Already her mane was coming in red. Something she received from her father's side. Now if her coat had been red like her brothers…..well that would have been hers.

"Let's go."

"I aint ready." She replied.

"We can't afford to raise them. They will be much happier here with your mother. Now let's go." Her husband said handing the mare a saddlebag. She leaned over and kissed the foal goodbye. "Good bye my little blossom."

The next morning the little foal woke up to crying coming from her older sister.


	3. Another Sister

"Umm hello, I am looking for the owner of the place." A shy sounding pony called out. So shy the one worker who was there at the Boutique at time thought it was Fluttershy.

But Fluttershy was with Rarity. And Rarity was away. Instead now Sweetie Belle was watching the shop. Her job? Tell everyone that Rarity was out for the morning. Which no one came in. Everypony knew she was at the spa with Fluttershy every week at the same time. Instead she sat in the back sewing.

"I'll be out in a minute." Called the younger sister out to the customer. All she had to do was finish up the newest capes for the Crusaders sense Rarity confiscated her gold fabric back for a last minute dress. She picked up her latest cape in frustration. The seam line was now messed up. Before the customer decided to leave, Sweetie Belle put down the disaster looking cape and went out to tell them that Rarity was out for day.

"I'm sorry, but Rarity isn't here at the moment..." Sweetie Belle said coming out of the back "but if you come ba-"Sweetie Belle nearly chocked. There in all her glory stood Princess Luna. Before her! In her house! Sweetie Belle could feel all kind of emotions welling up inside her. Pride, confusion, fear...No not fear. Why should she fear the princess? Luna was no longer Nightmare Moon. She had seen her herself the day Celestia announced her return. The same night her sister saved the princess from the monster Nightmare Moon was. She remembered it perfectly. Even to this day, she was still in awe of her sister and her group of friends. Before she completely forgot her manners, Sweetie Belle bowed to the princess standing before her.

Luna looked down onto the young pony bowing before her. She had apologized for the pony Rarity, who she gave the Gala tickets too, from Celestia to Twilight and her friends, about her absence. Who was she? The tiny horn on the head clearly marked her as Unicorn. But otherwise she knew nothing of the pony in front of her. Neither the less Luna bowed her head in return. "You're looking for Rarity? She actually should be back anytime soon. Most ponies know she's out with Fluttershy today, but I guess you wouldn't know that. If you want to wait in the back with me you can. She should be back anytime."

Luna followed her into the back, she dared not to guess the reaction of some of the other ponies, and the last thing she wanted was another reaction like the last time she visited during Nightmare Night. So the answer was simple, follow the young filly to the back and wait for Rarity. "You know me. But forgive me child. I know not who you are."

"My name is Sweetie Belle, Rarity is my older sister." Sweetie Belle swiftly replied. Already her mind was beginning to search for a way to fix the disaster she made of the last cape. But Rarity just might kill her for being rude to any guest, never mind a princess.

"I'm gonna guess you're here to have her make a dress for The Gala? That's all she talks about at the moment. Orders, touch-ups, measuring, and outrageous demands, she's ready to pull her mane out. Rarity makes the best dresses. She amazing with a needle. Unlike me…" Sweetie Belle trailed off looking at the ruined cape that lay tossed aside. "These aren't meant for the Crusaders…."

Luna looked at the cloth that the filly was looking at. Now Luna was no expert in clothing, but the cape, in her eyes, wasn't all that bad. Not for one as small as Sweetie Belle at least. But Luna was sympathetic. If anypony who knew what it was like to live in an older sibling's shadow, it was her. Her jealousy had driven her to become the horrible creature: Nightmare Moon.

"I know what it is like to live in the shadow of another pony." Luna spoke softly to the upset filly that was on the verge of tears. "It is not easy.

"Look at me and Celestia. Complete opposites, her and I. Yet somehow we are looked at the same, and at the same time, I was never looked at as an equal. Always behind my sister. Only our mother and father looked at us as equal beings. It was horrible. It's what helped drive me to the edge of insanity and Nightmare Moon." Luna stomped her hoof in defense of the painful memories. She was also about to lower her horn, something all Unicorns (or Alicorns) did when they felt threatened in any way, but she quickly stopped the natural instinct. She nearly lost her control of emotions again, and scared of a repeat experience of Nightmare Night, again she looked down at the filly in front of her.

And much to her surprise and relief, Sweetie Belle just merely looked back up at her. The only look on her face was the concern for the princess and her distresses. "I apologize for how I acted, Sweetie Belle. Nightmare Moon was a dark place in my life, and my emotions got away from me."

"It's no problem." She said nonchalant. And continued working on the cape that she picked up. That was it? She received different reactions from this small town during Nightmare Night.

She sat down on a few cushions and watched Sweetie Belle work for awhile. It was fascinating the work that she put into the simple cape. After watching a little more, the bells in front of the store rang as the door opened. "Sweetie Belle, I'm home."

"That's Rarity." Sweetie Belle said putting away her materials. "Wait one second. I'll be right back with Rarity."

Out in the back room she heard the gasp of surprise and a few seconds later the unicorn Rarity was apologizing for tardiness. "No worries, dear Rarity, Sweetie Belle and I had an excellent time. Please Rarity let us begin the dress, you have full reign." She turned to Sweetie Belle "So tell me about these Crusaders."

**Don't know what I think of this one. But it was begging to be written, so I did. The Gala I mentioned is like Gala 2012. So it's a new one. **


	4. Eventual Return

Celestia looked up, already saddened and regretful of the action that monster had forced her to do. But she was no monster, not naturally at least. Already an image was appearing in the moon. She could see the bitterness in the eye of The Mare in The Moon. That would watch her when she took over the rotation of moving the moon through the sky. Tears welded in her eyes. She had sealed away her sister for eternity….No it wasn't eternal. It couldn't be eternal. The Elements of Harmony were weakened.

She looked down. Feathers and blood were everywhere. Cracks in the walls and glass were on the floor. The signs of battle were everywhere. Her own mane was lined with her own blood. Her beautiful coat was scratched up and bruised.

Her sensitive ears, fueled by adrenaline, picked up the sounds of hooves approaching. She turned and faced them. She felt her nostrils flare and lowered her horn. Luna- no Nightmare Moon had summoned flesh less demons in her attack. Capable of inflicting pain, but knew none. Perhaps Celestia had missed one.

She raised her head as she recognized several ponies from court. The fear in their eyes explained more than words. Everypony had seen Luna and her rampage. In her sisters un-avoidable return, and if she prayed, and sane side would be there. The Luna side. But it would be a vicious cycle. She would come and ponies would know of her insanity. Then she would be exiled. And the insanity would return.

She looked at the court ponies. "You tell no pony of this. Luna's reputation will not be tarnished upon her eventual return to Equestria." She told them. They all nodded. There was still fear there. "From here on out, until the day you die, you are all sworn to the strictest secrecy." Celestia commanded. "Move your families into the Castle. Guard Capitan" she called. He was there in an instant "Escort them, gather you most trusted men. Let none of them out of your sight." He nodded and left.

Celestia looked up again. Now that adrenaline left her body, she was exhausted. But she felt like she wouldn't be able to move. A tear fell. She mumbled incoherent phrases. She struggled up to bed. But she doubted sleep would come. She had to raise the sun in the morning.

A few decades later, a book was published. Containing the myths and old Mare tales. Celestia found it in her ever growing library. And in it was…"The Mare in the Moon" Celestia mumbled to herself. "A long time ago…there lived two regal sisters. The older, was responsible for raising the Sun. The younger, drove the Moon across the sky….." Celestia sighed. How many knew this story? Would they believe this?

That night Celestia looked up at the moon, like she did every time. But this time she studied it closely. Her eyes were still engraved on the surface. Her horn appeared just a few hours later after her sealing.

Celestia was not surprised when a festival popped up in Nightmare Moons name. The festival was an offering, to avoid her wrath. She sighed. A dishonor, but it's not like she could defend her sister. The fact that Luna had even existed was lost to history. And that was better than Luna being named a monster. Everypony thought it was myth and that was fine.

Let ponies think what they will. As Luna was not spoken directly down upon.

Centuries passed. Celestia's student, a filly quickly growing into a proper mare, and her group of new friends, freed her beloved sister. "I'm so sorry, I missed you so much big sister!" Celestia couldn't help but smile and cry as her sister accepted their old friendship.

"I missed you to."


	5. Night Questions

Luna stretched her body and wings and yawned. The moon was on its correct path for the night. And Luna yawned again. A thousand years gone, and out of practice, moving the celestial body along its magical path, but a strain on her endurance. Physically and mentally. She looked back up at the moon, and pulled her cloak tighter around her as the chilly winter air blew. The face in the moon, the monster she had once been, was faded out now. Though she doubted it would disappear completely. A permanent reminder of what she had done.

Sighing, Luna, turned back into the palace from the balcony. She passed guards who starred blankly ahead conveying no emotions. The few guests that were still up at this hour, bowed quickly and politely as she passed. Though more out of fear than anything else.

When the guards opened her doors, Luna expected no visitors, but she saw her sister lying down on a jumble of pillows and blankets looking at an unknown scroll. Celestia set the scroll down and faced her sister at the sounds of Luna's hooves echoing off the tile. "Sister, why are thou not asleep? Thou has the duty to raise the sun in the morning."

"I'm aware of my duties Luna. I was only enjoying this wonderful report Twilight Sparkle sent me."

"In my quarters, sister? I think not. Tell me. Something is obviously wrong." Luna said as she pulled her crown from her mane. She pulled a little too hard as her magic slipped away from her for a second, effectively tangling it in her mane. "Blasted thing! Blasted crown!" she cursed. "Tis were simpler when my mane was short."

Celestia laughed at Luna's frustration. In which Luna shot her an un-amused look. Celestia continued laughing as she got up to help. "Every day it keeps getting longer. And darker, along with your coat."

"Every day I see the difference Tia."

"Nothing to be worried about. My mane and tail were once fully pink. It wasn't until I was at least a hundred that I noticed green and blue beginning to express themselves. This drastic change is just your body making up for your time….."

"As Nightmare Moon." Luna finished what Celestia couldn't say. Celestia nodded. Then came the awkward pause in the conversation. Celestia moved back towards the hill of pillows. Luna sent the crown over to headdress it sat on whenever it was off. She pulled off her cloak and threw it to the side.

She moved over to her bed, thinking her sister would move and leave her for the night. Instead Celestia invited Luna under her wing. A spot Luna loved very much. But a spot Celestia offered only when something was upsetting her. "What's wrong Tia."

"I was just thinking….. Luna do you ever hate me?"

"What! Why ever would you think that?"

"Because of what I did. Luna, I failed you. I banished you, for millennia. Sent you to the very thing you control. I should have been able to heal you."

Luna opened her mouth to stop her sister and this crazy talk. But before she could interfere, Celestia continued talking. "I regret the action, knowing how much it hurt you. But other times I can't regret it, Luna. You were out of control and threatened the lives of every living thing in Equestria. Everyday these feelings fight inside me."

"I know sister, find peace in the fact I don't blame you."

"Would you have done the same? If I refused to never lower the sun and cause the tides to retreat, water to evaporate at alarming rates, and set the land on fire. Would you?" Celestia asked. Not paying attention to what Luna had said. She waited for silently for an answer.

Would she have? Luna thought back to her emotions. Anger, hatred, sadness, and jealousy. A wide variety of emotions. She couldn't imagine her older sister feeling such ugliness ever. But, once, she had never thought she would feel them either. Then have Celestia feel the same way?

But there was the other side as well. The logical side. The diplomatic side. The un-said oath to protect the creatures that live in Equestria. The oath she and Celestia took. If her sister had turned to the darkness, would she do banish her? The answer would be…..

"Yes, yes I would sister. I would do it to protect the citizens of Equestria." Luna said bitterly. She looked up at Celestia. Her face was un-readable. But there were tears running down her eyes. "Sister" Luna whispered. "I don't blame you. I just said I would have done the same. I don't remember much of what I said during that time. But I don't hate you. And I don't blame you for what you did. You had too."

Celestia wiped away tears in both hers and Luna's eyes. She smiled slightly. "Thank you Luna." Celestia said as she got up to leave.

Luna quickly grabbed with her teeth a feather and pulled Celestia back down. Her sister got her hint, and folded the wing back over Luna. "Thank you again dear sister." Celestia said once Luna was well asleep. For the first time sense Luna had returned, Celestia slept completely peaceful, un-interrupted by nightmares.


	6. Day the Dreams Begin

A blue blur flew passed the slower ponies that trotted among the clouds. Behind the blur small hints of different colors, made themselves visible.

Rainbow Dash had gotten in trouble in school today and had to stay after. Now she served around slower ponies in an attempt to get home before her parents. It sucked; she wanted to go over to Fluttershy's today again. Who would have thought that she would secretly be friends with the worst flyer in Cloudsdale? She wasn't ashamed of Fluttershy and was fine with the whole class knowing about their friendship, but Fluttershy protested that she'd rather not anypony know.

Rainbow made it home well before her parents did. She checked the mail box and found a package addressed to her parents. She brought them inside. And didn't spare a second glance.

That weekend, her parents told her to get ready to go out. Where ever they were going Rainbow was excited. Her Dam and Sires' jobs left little time for a big outing, and whenever they did manage time off, it was usually spent at home resting. She brushed her mane and tail quickly and was in the door frame in a matter of minutes. She trotted in place while her parents took their time to get ready.

They flew at an agonizingly slow pace down the crowded street. "Rainbow grab my tail and don't let go."

"'K dad."

The crowds thickened. But eventually sorted out to strait lines. From the saddle bag her mother carried, came out the same envelope she threw onto the counter earlier that week. She pulled out three sheets of paper. When they were in front of the line she handed the papers to the pony behind the counter.

"One for the Mrs., one for you Sir., and finally one for you little filly. Is this your first time seeing the Wonderbolts?" The Wonderbolts? The legendary group of flyers? Those Wonderbolts? Rainbow Dash nodded her head, but couldn't find words. "Well welcome to races, little filly."

"I-uh-thank you." She stammered out. The teller, her parents, and a few ponies behind her laughed. Her parents took off to their seats. Rainbow grabbed on to her father's tail again and pumped her wings in unison.

Watching the Wonderbolts fly was absolutely stunning. But she never would use a word like that so she went with "awesome" to describe it. And it was only half way over. When intermission started, Rainbow sat there, jaw agape in wonder. It was that exact moment, she vowed one day she would join the Wonderbolts.

She would have to tell Fluttershy about this come Monday.


	7. From the Back

From the back of the room, standing in the shadows of the ceilings, they stood in silence. Everypony in front of them stomping their hooves in celebration. In the very front of the room stood the princess.

And there she was. A soft orange color, blonde mane pulled back simply into a pony tail. She also wore a cow pony hat, disregarding the need for formality. Although none of the others were in anything special either.

She was recognized by the princess, for the second time it seemed. First risking her life to heal Celestia's lost sister, Princess Luna. Just recently, fighting a spirit of Chaos. They were both so proud.

They still stood in the back, as formalities were dismissed and the true celebration begun. They watched as their youngest and oldest foal approached the group, mainly their sister. They hugged everyone, and hung together in a group as random ponies approached and thanked them.

She turned to her husband, and leaned against him. "I'm so proud of her."

"As am I dear. Come, we must go, before they notice us."

As they exited they crossed paths with the long healed Princess Luna. They bowed as she spoke to them. "One day you should return to the family you have long since abandoned. There is nothing that brings more happiness then a family reconciled. Think about it. Now if you excuse me, the Moon needs to be brought up." Luna said giving a slight bow and walked down the corridor to a stairwell blocked off by guards.

Niether were sure how the princess knew, but they didnt question her. But the thought crossed thier minds. Perhaps someday, they will return to their farm.


	8. Question for Rarity

"Rarity, are you ashamed of doing charity work?"

"Why would you think that, Sweetie Belle?"

"Cause ya' always do it in secret."

"Sweetie Belle, your accent." Rarity warned. "Putting on a huge production of doing charity isn't truly charity, it's a publicity stunt."

"So you _have_ to keep it a secret?"

"Of course not. One just shouldn't be bragging about it. Do you understand dear?"

"Yes, I think so. Uh sis, can I help sew some blankets?"

"Of course, Sweetie Belle. Here, let me show you."


End file.
